La memoria de un pasado
by ShadowRoseWolf
Summary: ¿Como fue la vida de Shadow hace 50 años atras en el ARK? Las memorias se vuelven una historia
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Era un campo verde, muy extenso, se miraban montañas de fondo, habían algunos árboles, y también había una suave brisa, pero como era posible, el nunca había visto eso ¿Quién soy?, las hojas volaban con el viento, pero en un instante esa visión, ese sueño acabo.

Todo se puso negro, solo se oían unas voces hablando, logro abrir un poco sus ojos, miraba unas siluetas, posiblemente las mismas que estaban hablando, entre esas voces logro oír:

-Damas y Caballeros, hoy daré a conocer el proyecto en que he trabajado en estos últimos años, yo Gerald Robotnik les presento el proyecto SHADOW.

El liquido se empezó a drenar, la capsula en la que se encontraba se abrió poco a poco. Se puso de pie, empezó a caminar, ahora distinguía esas siluetas, eran unas criaturas, tenían cabello, tenían piel, eran más altos que él, luego vio frente a él, era un anciano igual a las otras criaturas, solo que tenía un gran bigote y unos lentes.

-Bien Shadow, no te vas a Presentar?- dijo Gerald

-Mi nombre es Shadow el erizo, la forma de vida perfecta, creación máxima del científico Gerald Robotnik

Todos se sorprendieron e impresionaron al ver al erizo negro, empezaron a aplaudir y felicitar a Gerald por su creación "máxima".

Paso el tiempo, esas criaturas desconocidas se habían ido. El las había estudiado detenidamente, aunque eran más grandes que él, el presentía que su poder y habilidad era superior al de ellos.

-Bueno, creo que al fin tenemos un momento solos- dijo Gerald dirigiéndose hacia el

-Y bien Shadow, como te has sentido?- pregunto Gerald

Se quedo en silencio un momento, cerró sus ojos y se puso de brazos cruzados:

-Muy bien, Amo-

-Amo?- dijo Gerald –No me digas Amo, dime Profesor, o Gerald si prefieres-

Shadow debía de guardar cortesía, después de todo era su creador

-De acuerdo, profesor-

Bien Shadow te daré un recorrido por el ARK

Estaba conociendo todas las áreas del ARK, pasillos sin fin, pasadizos, salas, e incluso algunas zonas exteriores. Todo lo iba guardando en su memoria. En un momento, caminaban con un pasillo por el cual se podía observar por una ventana el espacio, Shadow lo observo en ese momento parecía frio y oscuro, en ese momento oyó hablar a su amo:

-Vaya Shadow, solo te he oído hablar un poco, creí haber insertado el habla en tu memoria como uno de los 15 idiomas principales- dijo Gerald continuando con su camino

-Profesor, tengo… una pregunta-

-Bien, hazla-

-Esas criaturas que estaban con nosotros, las que se parecen mucho a usted ¿Qué son?

Gerald se detuvo mirando al espacio y dijo:

-Somos humanos… no somos criaturas fuerte, ni rápidas, somos un blanco fácil jeje, pero aun si los humanos y los animales son muy diferentes…. Llegamos a ser… semejantes por dentro

Shadow entendió la parte de humanos y la parte de que son inferiores, pero iguales por dentro a que se refería?

Gerald continuo su camino –Vamos, aun falta enseñarte los dormitorios

Shadow lo siguió tratando de entender lo que su creador había dicho.


	2. Chapter 1B

Primeramente gracias por los reviews n.n, en serio me motivan a seguir X) bueno esta es una continuación del capítulo 1 espero que los disfruten!

Capitulo 1-B

Seguían avanzando sin saber a dónde terminaba el recorrido, en ese momento Shadow cerró sus ojos mientras seguían avanzando, notaba la diferente sensación, de estar libre caminando, moviéndose, no como estaba antes, atrapado e inmóvil en esa capsula.

En un instante, Shadow abrió sus ojos, su instinto se activo.

-Profesor, creo que alguien nos sigue-

Gerald se dio la vuelta, logro ver una silueta pequeña, parecía muy familiar para el -¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que dejes tus lecciones?- la pequeña silueta salió corriendo en dirección contraria, Shadow pensó que no había peligro alguno, así que continuaron.

Llegaron a un largo pasillo, donde se miraban muchas puertas –Bien, hemos llegado a los dormitorios, aquí finaliza nuestro pequeño tour, la habitación 305 es la tuya, de acuerdo?-

Shadow asintió con la cabeza

-Bien tengo que irme, necesito ver uno que otro asunto…ah, y mañana quiero que te presentes en la plataforma de pruebas B-21, entendido?- Shadow cerró sus ojos cruzo sus brazos y dijo- Entendido, Profesor- Gerald se fue, Shadow se encamino a su habitación.

Al llegar ahí, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta no pudo evitar oír un peculiar sonido, era… agradable.

Siguió ese sonido, era como un hechizo para él. Llego a una habitación, la puerta estaba abierta, se quedo en la entrada tenía sus ojos cerrados, concentrándose por la dulce melodía, escuchándola claramente, pero luego… se detuvo.

-Te gusta la música?- una dulce voz hablo, el erizo abrió sus ojos, no estaba en sí, había sido hechizado por esa melodía, luego la vio, era una humana pequeña y joven, comparada a simple vista con él, se miraba un poco más alta, tenia cabello rubio y ojos azules, se oyó una pequeña y dulce risa – Parece que estás perdido- Shadow cambio su expresión a un semblante serio, estaba a punto de irse cuando escucho a la joven hablar de nuevo

-Espera… si quieres puedo seguir tocando el piano, aun no terminan mis lecciones-

Shadow movió sus orejas y se detuvo, miro a la niña y dijo –Piano?-

-Si escucha- la niña se sentó y empezó a tocar la dulce melodía, la melodía que dejaba hechizado a Shadow, el erizo no lo podía evitar, era un sonido dulce, tranquilo y suave, así que se quedo allí, oyendo a la chica tocar el "piano".

Había terminado de tocar, pensó que sería bueno hablar con el erizo

-Mi nombre es María Robotnik, mucho gusto, y tu… tienes nombre?-

Shadow se quedo mirándola, se mantuvo callado por un momento, luego vio que no había peligro con ella, después de todo, la había visto antes, ella era la pequeña silueta del pasillo, la miro fijamente y le dijo

-Mi nombre es… Shadow-


	3. Chapter 2

Mmmm…. Sé que los otros fic han sido cortos (por eso es una parte 1-B) bueno aquí está el capítulo 2 del fic, está un poquito más largo que los otros XD bueno disfruten…

Capitulo 2

Estaba en plataforma de prueba, justo como Gerald le había dicho, por medio de unos altavoces se oía la voz del Profesor Robotnik, diciendo –Bien Shadow estamos a punto de iniciar la prueba-

Shadow asumió una posición de combate, cerro sus ojos recordando lo que le había dicho Gerald antes de entrar a la plataforma, "_Hoy probaremos tu habilidad de combate, fuerza y agilidad, espero que no me decepciones Shadow"_

Sonó una pequeña alarma indicando que la prueba ya estaba empezando, apareció un grupo de robots listos para atacar, en los altavoces se oyó – Bien Shadow, inicia!-

Era algo increíble lo que paso en ese momento, Shadow destrozo los robots en menos de un parpadeo, seguían apareciendo mas robots que eran parte de la prueba, Shadow sonrió y empezó a destruir todo en su paso, en eso se oyó una voz justo detrás de Gerald:

-No temes que se pueda salir de control?- Era una científica de camisa verde, de un tono suave, cubierta por una bata blanca, como todo humano en el ARK, su pelo era castaño, tenia tal vez entre 45 y 50 años, aunque no los aparentaba, parecía menor.

-Claro que no- dijo Gerald volteándose – Shadow es completamente confiable, además, la orden más estricta que ingrese en su memoria es no hacerle daño a ningún humano, acaso no confías en mi Susan?

-Soy la doctora Winters, que seamos colegas no se refiere a que me faltes el respeto, eh Gerald- dijo en tono molesto, pero al mismo tiempo en broma, se puso al lado de Gerald y volvió a hablar:

-no crees que estas arriesgando mucho por ese erizo tuyo?-

-claro que no, es mi mayor logro en la vida, porque he de arriesgarme por algo así, más bien me siento orgulloso- dijo Gerald ajustando su bata.

-bueno, no quiero ser yo la que rompa ilusiones, pero según hasta donde yo me di cuenta los únicos que saben de él somos nosotros, tus colegas del ARK, y los miembros de seguridad que también se encuentran aquí, que tal si se da cuenta de esto el gobierno? Después de todo, la creación del arma perfecta fue el último proyecto autorizado y finalizado con el cañón ECLIPSE, que tal si…?

-No tienes por qué preocuparte- interrumpió Gerald- cuando Shadow pase todas sus pruebas para ver si en realidad es la forma de vida perfecta, y si en realidad te preocupa el gobierno, yo veré eso en su momento-

Susan lo quedo viendo, se le notaba intrigada por los planes de Gerald, entonces le dijo –Muy bien, tengo otras cosas que hacer, te dejo Gerald- - Adiós Susan-

Shadow termino su entrenamiento, luego de haber terminado en la plataforma de pruebas, Gerald lo llevo a una sala en donde le dio diferentes libros, Geografía, Matemáticas Básicas, Algebra, Mecánica, Física, Historia, y otros libros más eran los que habían, Shadow tenía que estudiar todo esto.

Terminando de estudiar Shadow se dirigió a la habitación de ayer. Allí estaba, esa dulce melodía que no le dejaba de resonar en la cabeza. La tonada termino, era una lástima que hubiera terminado semejante sonido hechizante y agradable a la vez.

-Hola Shadow- dijo María saludándole –Veo que ya te gusto venir-

-Yo solo iba… pasando por aquí… me tengo que ir- dijo Shadow tratando de evitar que ella se diera cuenta de cuánto le agradaba la canción.

-Oye… quieres aprender a tocar piano?-

Shadow lo pensó un momento, tocar de esa manera, era tan artístico, sería capaz de hacer eso?, que tal si no era tan talentoso, como María, aun así asintió y se sentó al lado de María.

Le enseñaba la simbología, los tonos, las notas, las partituras, la chica se sorprendió como Shadow iba aprendiendo todo muy rápido, lo que a ella le tomo meses aprender, a él le tomaba unos cuantos minutos.

-A este paso podrás tocar mucho mejor que yo mañana- dijo María, como una simple broma

Shadow se detuvo, se retiro del piano, serio. María creyó que lo había hecho molestar

-Shadow, espera…- El erizo se detuvo

-No quiero opacarte, tu tocas muy bien el piano a mi parecer, yo no quiero aprender completamente, con eso me basta…- dijo de manera que el erizo estaba dispuesto a seguir su camino cuando escucho

-Shadow, quédate, Por favor- El erizo no se había movido -Sabes, Eres muy buena compañía, y contigo… ya no me siento…sola- El erizo se volteo hacia ella.

-Mi abuelo me trajo aquí para encontrar una cura definitiva para mi asma, he estado aquí sola, pues el está con sus proyectos y soy la única de mi edad aquí-

"Sola", según el conocimiento que tenia Shadow solo es estar vacio, apartado, tal vez, era como él estaba en esa capsula antes, atrapado, "solo".

-Me quedo- dijo el erizo negro, en eso vio como María tomo su mano y salió corriendo, Shadow se dejo llevar por ella, estaba confundido

-María, donde vamos-

-Ya verás-

Llegaron a una sala, tenía una vista increíble, allí se miraba una gran masa azul-verde, rodeada de brillos

-¿Qué es… eso?- pregunto Shadow asombrado

-Eso es el planeta donde pertenezco, bueno pertenecemos, allí habitan muchos humanos, y también criaturas, lindo no?, con todas esas estrellas alrededor-

-Es…increíble- Shadow estaba sorprendido, era una vista inigualable pero en eso, desvió su mirada hacia María, estaba feliz, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, luego ella empezó a hablar

-Algún día volveré a él, para poder ver a mis padres de nuevo, tengo 4 años de no verlos, y yo… los extraño muchísimo-

Se quedaron viendo el planeta un gran tiempo sin decirse nada, era un momento agradable.


	4. Chapter 3

Bueno aquí la continuación de la historia, es muy tierna n.n, aquí quiero mostrar 2 cosas

1-que Shadow no es ningún ser sin alma, el tiene sentimientos buenos, solo que no le gusta mostrarlos

2- La relación entre María y Shadow no era estar enamorados entre sí (la mayoría piensa esto), eran simplemente amigos

Capitulo 3

"_Ya han pasado 2 semanas, Shadow solo se ha mantenido estudiando y coloque a Susan como su tutora. Su entrenamiento ha quedado pospuesto, pues acabo con todos mis robots en tan solo 3 días. Me llega a sorprender la capacidad de Shadow, en realidad ha demostrado ser la forma de vida perfecta, no hay error ni duda alguna. Aun así, estoy de luto por lo ocurrido ayer…"_

-Gerald- Era la doctora Winters- Gerald, yo… lo siento mucho, yo… me di cuenta-

-Ya veo, Gracias por tu apoyo…- Gerald no se separo de la maquina, guardo sus archivos del diario personal

-No entiendo, como puedes estar así de tranquilo?- dijo Susan Acercándose

-No estoy preocupado por mí, sino por la reacción de mi nieta ante la noticia- Gerald se levanto, cruzo los brazos por atrás, como reflexionando, de manera triste

Shadow termino sus horas de estudio, se dirigía a la habitación del piano para encontrarse con María, eso se había vuelto ya una costumbre, al llegar noto que María estaba sentada frente al piano, pero no estaba tocando, se percato que llevaba un vestido negro, no era ni de color blanco, ni de color azul, como los que usaba casi siempre.

De sus ojo salían unas gotas de sus ojos, podrían ser lagrimas?

-María?- pregunto el erizo

La niña levanto la cara, miro al erizo negro, se levanto, se dirigió hacia el, cuando estaba frente a frente, ella se arrodillo y con sus 2 brazos envolvió al erizo negro por el cuello.

No era nuevo para él, ya le había pasado eso.

_El tercer y último día de la practica un robot se lanzo contra Shadow, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, justo como lo estaba haciendo María, el robot tenía el plan de asfixiar al erizo, Shadow se libro de él con un movimiento rápido, en un instante lo pulverizo por intentar matarle, pero con María era… diferente._

María tenía la misma posición del robot en ese momento hacia Shadow, solo que no lo hacía para asfixiarlo, era un agarre fuerte, pero no tanto para asfixiarlo, miro a la chica, ella tenía sus ojos cerrados, sus lagrimas corrían, ocultaba su cara en el pecho de Shadow.

-Maria… que sucedió- pregunto Shadow

-Shadow… es terrible… ellos se fueron- Maria seguía llorando desconsolada

-No entiendo, que me tratas de decir?-

Ella seguía llorando, Shadow asumió que eran las lagrimas las que no dejaban hablar a María, así que puso su mona en las mejías de Maria, secando sus lagrimas – Ahora si puedes hablar?- pregunto el erizo negro.

María se tranquilizo un poco, tomo aire y empezó a hablar.

-Ayer le comunicaron a mi abuelo que mis padres… murieron en un accidente automovilístico- cerro sus ojos y siguió- Mi abuelo me lo dijo hoy en la mañana y solo me dirigí hasta acá- se detuvo un momento, las lagrimas volvieron a aparecer- Mi abuelo me prometió que al perfeccionar su proyecto final regresaríamos a la Tierra, haríamos una fiesta con mis padres y yo tocaría el piano para ellos, pero ahora…-La tristeza la invadió, no pudo continuar.

Shadow pensó rápido, según lo que el sabia los padres eran los progenitores de algún ser humano o de un animal, eran como sus creadores. Entendió que los padres de María eran sus "creadores", tal y como el profesor Gerald era de él, pero al ver a María así, ¿realmente los amaba tanto?

Shadow trato de imitar la acción de María, la rodeo con sus brazos, no tan fuerte, creía que así la haría sentir mejor y le dijo

-Escucha, la verdad no conocí a tus… padres, pero si tú te encuentras así por ellos, significan que valían mucho para ti, verdad?-

María asintió

-Bueno no deberías mostrar tristeza, si en realidad los querías deberías de estar… feliz-

Dejo de abrazarla, empezó a rascarse la cabeza, pensando en que mas podía decirle, María lo abrazo más fuerte y le susurro en la oreja –Gracias Shadow, eres un gran amigo-

Pasó el tiempo, estaban sentados hablando, María estaba más calmada.

-Sabes al darme la noticia, mi abuelo me dijo algo parecido a lo que tú me dijiste- Shadow la observo, ella continuo hablando-Me dijo que cuando algún ser querido muere, nunca se separa de ti, siempre está a tu lado y nunca te abandona-María saco una pequeña sonrisa –Creo que tienes razón debería de estar feliz- ella no se pudo contener mas y lo volvió a rodear con sus brazos.

-María, esta acción con los brazos, como se llama?-

-Es un abrazo tonto, como estaba triste creí que abrazarte me haría bien, después de todo eres… mi mejor amigo- Shadow la observo y le dijo –amigo?-

-Claro tonto, después de todo lo más cercano a una familia en el ARK son el abuelo y bueno… tu-

María empezó a reír, Shadow se sentía bien, María ya no estaba llorando estaba feliz, justo como él le había aconsejado. Luego de ese momento María se dirigió a Shadow

-Shadow, te molesta si toco el piano?-

- Por supuesto que no-

María empezó a tocar una melodía suave, triste, pero sentimental, una melodía que agradaba al erizo negro. (*)

(*) Si han jugado el juego shadow the hedgehog sabrán que al final hay una versión instrumental en piano de la canción "I'm All of me", me parece una buena canción para terminar este capítulo.

Bueno el próximo episodio verán como Shadow utiliza por primera vez un de sus habilidades comunes, (no es caos control) bueno nos vemos!


	5. Chapter 4

Hola! Tengo noticias, para aquellos que van a dejar reviews anónimos, ahora si pueden (es que no le había activado la opción ) bueno aquí el capi 4 disfruten y comenten! Perdonen por haberme dilatado

* * *

Capitulo 4

"_Ya han pasado 3 días desde el entierro de mi hijo y su esposa, sin duda extrañare a Charles. Jordan, mi hijo menor me envió un mensaje, al parecer su esposa está embarazada, un miembro más a nuestra familia. En cuanto al proyecto Shadow no podría haber estado más satisfecho, Shadow a demostrado estar en condiciones exactas, debo decir que estoy convencido en terminar sus pruebas para darlo a conocer al mundo. Aunque últimamente he notado que ha forjado una amistad con mi nieta. Shadow es como un hijo para mi, estoy orgulloso de él y de la amistad que lleva con mi nieta, así estará dispuesta a cuidar de ella…"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ya déjame en paz- decía Shadow de brazos cruzados

-Oh vamos Shadow inténtalo- dijo Maria de manera insistente

-No, gracias- Cerró sus ojos y desvió su mirada

Maria lo tomo de los brazos-Vamos…no seas…Aguafiestas…-Aunque era más pequeño que ella, tenía una fuerza increíblemente superior.

-Bien, como quieras, bailare yo sola!- Ahora ella estaba de brazos cruzados, imitando una posición imitando a Shadow

-Bien, nos vemos- Dijo Shadow despidiéndose, estaba a punto de irse

-Te tengo- Maria tomo su brazo y lo jalo, Shadow tropezó y perdió el equilibrio

-Vamos Shadow, acaso la forma de vida perfecta no puede bailar?- dijo Maria sacando la lengua

-Creo que no-

-Entonces no eres la forma de vida perfecta, solo eres un erizo amargado, tonto y feo-

-Amargado lo puedo tolerar, pero en realidad crees que soy feo-

-Si como un sapo verrugoso!- dijo Maria riendo- que vas a hacer al respecto?-

-Te diré que voy a hacer- Shadow le arrebato la cinta azul que Maria utilizaba en el pelo –Si la quieres, di "soy una tonta por ofender a la forma de vida suprema"-

-Olvídalo, yo nunca me rebajaría a eso-

Shadow salió corriendo con la cinta de Maria atad a su mano –Shadow! Regresa!- se oia a Maria gritando

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba escondido en una de las plataformas de prueba, creyó que haciendo eso le daría una lección a Maria, y no estaría mal jugar con ella por un momento, en ese instante Shadow escucho algo –AUXILIO- el erizo escucho atentamente, se paro y trato de escuchar de nuevo para saber de dónde venía la voz

-haa, haa…Shadow ya te encontré- estaba cansada de tanto correr, no tenía la velocidad del erizo, por eso se canso muy rápido

-Shssss-dijo Shadow colocando un dedo en su boca

-AYUDENME, AUXILIO!-

Ambos corrieron hasta lograr ver quien pedía ayuda. Era un soldado, en su chaqueta traía unas letras que decían G.U.N, estaba sujetado a la orilla de la plataforma, estaba a punto de caer al vacío, para su peor suerte 2 criaturas estaban a punto de atacarlo.

-Espera aquí- le dijo Shadow a Maria

-Shadow, esos son experimentos de mi abuelo, ten cuidado-

Eran unas criaturas que parecían estar formadas por agua, muy extrañas para ser comunes. Shadow se dirigió a salvar al soldado, cuando una criatura lo golpeo y lanzo lejos con su brazo

-Shadow! Te encuentras bien?-

-Que son esas cosas?-

-Se llaman caos artificial, mi abuelo los creo a base del ADN de una criatura antigua llamada caos, el dios de la destrucción-

-Ahora se salieron de control- dijo el erizo poniéndose en pie

-Hay que ayudar al soldado- le dijo Maria

No lo pensó 2 veces, se iba a vengar del golpe recibido, empezó a esquivar golpes que los experimentos lanzaban hacia el.

-Shadow, su cabeza, ese es el punto débil-

Se lanzo hacia ellos, pero no podía atacar su cabeza, tenía que pensar rápido, sino el soldado, caería al vacio. En ese momento, un Caos artificial lanzo unos rayos provenientes de sus ojos, el erizo negro fue golpeado por estos.

-Shadow!- grito Maria alarmada

Shadow se enfado, ya era suficiente con preocuparse por el soldado a punto de caer, mientras esas criaturas se atrevían a atacarlo, el caos artificial estiro su brazo para atacar a Shadow, esta lo esquivo, salto y estiro su puño a punto de destruirlo, cuando entonces, salieron unas ráfagas de energía de este, que se dirigieron a la criatura. El primer caos fue destruido.

-Como…hice eso?-

-Shadow cuidado!- la otra criatura iba a atacar a Shadow por la espalda

-Más vale que funcione- Shadow repitió lo mismo que había hecho antes. Otra vez de su puño salieron esas ráfagas de energía destruyendo al segundo monstruo.

-Eso te enseñara a no meterte conmigo-

-Shadow el soldado- dijo Maria corriendo hasta este ella le tomo de un brazo, Shadow le tomo del otro, ambos lo subieron. Al estar ya en la plataforma de pie, Maria le pregunto

-Estas bien?-

El empezó a caminar y dijo –Gracias- de una manera molesta sin voltear a ver

-Que mal humor!- dijo Maria, de manera que solo Shadow la escucho

-No importa en lo más mínimo-

-Shadow, nunca te había visto pelear así, eso fue increíble y ese ataque de ráfagas…fue asombroso-

-Gracias, pero ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer eso-

-Entonces eso era un…Caos Spear!-

-Caos…Spear?-

-Sí, se me ocurrió, es que lo utilizaste contra esos caos y me pareció que tenían forma de lanzas

-Caos Spear…me gusta cómo se oye- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Aquí agente Roswell, adelante cuartel general-

_-Aquí cuartel general, cuáles son tus reportes-_

-He encontrado al experimento ilegal de Gerald, al parecer resulta ser un erizo negro con detalles rojos en sus púas-

_-Ya ha confirmado información agente?-_

-El proyecto secreto llevaba por nombre SHADOW, no?-

_-Pues si… por que la pregunta agente?-_

-Por que ese era el nombre del erizo, al parecer Gerald realizo un experimento ilegal con ADN, la criatura se notaba muy fuerte y rápida para ser un simple erizo-

_-De acuerdo agente, trate de conseguir más información, nosotros seguiremos en contacto-_

-Entendido, cambio y fuera- dijo mientras apagaba su transmisor-Me encargare de que ese experimento nunca hubiese sido creado-


End file.
